


[Podfic] Just Friends by fluffyllama

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Friends by Fluffyllama read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: There's a phrase James Hathaway hates, especially when he's the one using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Friends by fluffyllama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326503) by [Fluffyllama (Llama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama). 



> Thank you so much to Fluffyllama for having Blanket Permission to podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:11:09 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/just_friends-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/just_friends-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB

  
---|---


End file.
